


Private Life: Déjà Vu Part One

by lhigginns67



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhigginns67/pseuds/lhigginns67
Summary: A week since the events at the factory, Sarah Jane meets Charley’s old manager, Terry Stevenson. A message from Professor Rivers instigates her next case.





	1. One

Sarah Jane knew she shouldn't have let others become involved in her work. Never mind her own life, she ended up putting others in danger, usually because she trusted them. Sarah Jane had hardly known Charley, and now look. For both of them, today could have been just another day.

No more bombings since, thank goodness. Sarah Jane sat at her computer with her coffee. Too many files to sort out. Perhaps she could take a break.

Charley had mentioned that man, Terry, numerous times. Her manager. Perhaps Sarah Jane could talk to him. Give him her condolences, even if he and Charley weren't family, or particularly close. It could do Sarah Jane the world of good talking to someone else for a while.

Corner shops weren't Sarah Jane's usual choice for buying the necessities. Certainly well kept, she thought, exiting the fruit section. Fairly quiet, too.

The local paper, eggs, and some milk were all she needed for now. She approached the checkout where a man of about six foot stood. Well-built and a good head of auburn hair, for someone possibly in his late forties. It must've been Terry.

'Hello,' he smiled, and began scanning the items. 'How are you?'

'All right, I suppose. Fairly quiet morning.'

The man paused, looking at her.

'Do excuse me,' he said politely. 'You were on the news recently, weren't you?'

'Yeah, in relation to what happened to Charley. Which I'm sorry about, by the way.'

The man nodded.

'Great worker. I miss having her about the place, to be honest. Great timekeeper, as well.'

'You must be Terry.'

He smiled.

'Ah yeah,' he said, stretching out his hand. 'The ever boring Terry Stevenson.'

Sarah Jane shook it.

'Good to meet you at last.'

Terry scanned the last item.

Sarah Jane produced her purse.

'3.89, please.'

She paid him and took her items.

Terry smiled, thanking her.

'Did you know Charley well, Terry?'

He nodded.

'Liked telling stories, she did. Always gave me a laugh.'

Terry seemed like an amiable bloke. Approachable. A worthy boss. Sarah Jane paused.

'Would you fancy...talking about it - about Charley - over coffee, perhaps?'

Terry looked at her for a moment.

'All right,' he said, nodding.

Sarah Jane smiled.

'Tomorrow? One o'clock?'

'Sure.'


	2. Two

'Telekinesis? Yes, I remember that all too well.'

Sarah Jane shuddered just a little, as she and Professor Celeste Rivers moved along the corridor.

'We've made many developments since then, to ensure its stability. You needn't worry this time, Miss Smith,' Rivers smiled.

If she was sure, Sarah Jane thought. The two headed into Rivers' office.

'Take a seat, Miss Smith,' she said, opening a filing cabinet, and rummaging through it.

Rivers placed a thin file on the desk.

'Whilst the telekinesis headsets have been greatly improved, we have had to combat several break in attempts within the last few months.'

One of which Sarah Jane herself had done years ago, if she remembered correctly. Thankfully Rivers never found out.

'Do you know who was responsible?'

Rivers opened the file.

'Someone named Willis. The CCTV only caught the back of them, unfortunately.'

Sarah Jane studied the images and text. Perhaps this Willis had similar intention - of world destruction. Or perhaps not.

'Why do you think they left their name - their surname, anyway?' Sarah Jane asked.

Rivers shuffled the pages, producing a smaller one. A note of some kind?

'This.'

She passed it to Sarah Jane.

'Frightened yet, Rivers? My, you're a resilient woman. I'll soon change that. Yours kindly, Willis.'

Sarah Jane shuddered once again, replacing the note.

'Did you inform the police?'

'They can't do anything, even for a place like this.'

Sarah Jane sighed.

'God, I am so sorry to hear that, Professor,' she said, with all the sympathy she could muster.

Rivers nodded.

Sarah Jane looked at the note.

'Could I take this? Or perhaps the file? My work's dried up a bit as of late.'

Rivers smiled.

'Certainly,' she replied. 'Thank you for coming, Miss Smith. Always a pleasure.'


	3. Three

Terry took a sip of water, taking no notice of the customers around him and Sarah Jane. She hadn't touched her coffee.

'Bowel cancer. Early stages, but don't know how long I've got.'

God. First Professor Rivers' note, and now this. Sometimes Sarah Jane truly wondered why bad things happened to good people.

'I'm so sorry, Terry.'

'Haven't even told my wife yet,' he said, taking another sip. 'But God, Charley. She could've taken over from me with the shop.'

He'd lose his hair, too. That full head of hair.

'I'm sorry for dumping this on you, Sarah Jane.'

'Oh no, don't be.'

Terry paused.

'I don't know what she was like with you,' he began. 'But I could tell you she had a great sense of humour, despite her past.'

At last, Sarah Jane took a drink of her coffee. Perhaps she could help make this man's final months worth living. Give Terry the opportunity Charley never had. Maybe this time, she would succeed.

'Terry,' she said. 'Did you happen to hear about any of the break-in attempts at the Pharos Institute, at all?'

'I think so, yeah. That's a scientific establishment, or such...isn't it?'

Sarah Jane nodded.

Terry paused.

'I suppose you're going there?'

'Tomorrow, yes. Could also perhaps discuss your cancer.'

Terry took a sip.

'You want me...to join you?'

Sarah Jane paused.

'You don't have to.'

'Do you want me to?'

Sarah Jane looked at him.

'I would. But, it's completely up to you, of course.'


	4. Four

Professor Rivers looked at the headset on the desk between her, Sarah Jane, and Terry.

'Why you, Sarah Jane?' Terry asked. '

'Trying to scare me - or Professor Rivers, I guess.'

Rivers folded her arms.

'Then that means the report was wrong.'

'Or someone tampered with it,' Sarah Jane said. 'A staff member...doing an inside job?'

Terry looked at her.

'The staff member being Willis?'

Sarah Jane nodded.

'Most likely. Again, I'm sorry, Professor.'

Rivers nodded.

It utterly disheartened Sarah Jane to see someone like Professor Rivers at the receiving end of what was clearly someone's vendetta.

Rivers looked at Terry.

'Will you have started chemo yet, Mr Stevenson?'

Terry shook his head.

'Have to wait for another letter from them. God knows when that'll be.'

'You have my sincerest condolences, Mr Stevenson.'

He nodded, thanking her.

Sarah Jane looked at the headset.

'I don't suppose-'

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

'Attention, attention. Building lockdown has been initiated. Intruder detected.'

The three of them stood up, looking at the door.

Shouting and running could be heard outside.

BANG! BANG!

'Attention, attention. All personnel and visitors must remain where they are. Building has gone into lockdown.'

Terry looked between the two women, panicking.

BANG! BANG!

Rivers dialled her desk phone.

'What's going on? Okay, thank you.'

Sarah Jane and Terry looked at her.

'Police will be here any time now,' clarified Rivers.

'Do you think the intruder's Willis?' asked Terry.

Sarah Jane didn't bear to think about it. She also didn't bear to think about the fact that she was going to endanger yet another person's life.

Sirens could be heard.

BANG!

Ring, ring.

Rivers picked up.

'The police are here? Yes, let them through.'

Hopefully this would all be over soon. It was the last thing any of them needed.

'Police! Come out and surrender your weapon!'

The three of them looked at each other.

'This is your last warning! Surrender yourself, now!'

BANG! BANG!

They flinched.

'Start searching!'

Oh God, what if the intruder reached them before the police did?

Sarah Jane looked at Rivers, then Terry, who looked as if he was going to start crying.

Knock, knock.

'Police. Open up.'

Rivers approached the door, and complied.

A long black-haired female officer of average height entered, closing the door.

River stepped forward.

'Officer, I'm-'

She buzzed her radio.

'No sign of the intruder, guv.'

She looked at the three of them, producing a gun.

'Against the wall. Now.'

To Be Continued...


End file.
